


Eyelashes, Time, Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, In a way, It's not revealed till later but it's really mutual pining, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Suga's kinda a lil' shit, Wishes, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Suga is obsessed with wishing on the little things like eyelashes, and Daichi indulges him.</p><p>Daichi wishes for the same thing every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyelashes, Time, Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I hid Dadchi in here somewhere comment if you find it.

1.

It certainly didn't all start when they were only nine but that was the time period where Daichi had clear memories of it. One time, there was an orange sunset behind them as they sat on the steps of Suga's house, talking about nothing and everything in that childhood friends way. And while it probably hadn't been quite so poetic in its atmosphere, time had rosied the edges of this particular memory for Daichi.

Suddenly, Suga had stopped talking and moved his face really close to Daichi's, peering at him through narrowed eyes and breathing on Daichi's face. Daichi froze, why was Suga suddenly so close to him? "Ugh, Erm, S-Suga?" Daichi managed to stutter out, just barely stopping himself from jerking away from their sudden intense proximity to each other.

"Mmmhmm?" Suga asked (more or less) his index finger lightly coming up on Daichi's cheek and, unbeknownst to Suga, setting fire to every bit of skin that his finger had just barely brushed upon. Daichi nervously swallowed, and felt the rest if his face heating up as well. He thanked God that Suga was looking somewhere on his cheeks and not his eyes, because he might've spontaneously combusted if he had.

"Um . . . Just a question . . . What are you doing?" Daichi tried not to make his voice harsh at all, but he was internally freaking out. Suga didn't answer, just bit his lip and moved his face a little bit closer to Daichi's. The silvery haired boy was still staring intensely at Daichi's cheek, and then, just as suddenly as he had gotten close, whipped his head and finger back with a blinding smile.

"It's an eyelash, now you get to make sure wish. Lucky!" Nine year old Suga said to him, holding out his finger with the eyelash balancing on it. And even though Daichi knew it was probably stupid, he knew his wish was right in front of him, smiling at Daichi like he was the whole world.

Daichi blew lightly on the eyelash, closing his eyes as he did so. A second later he heard a sound of alarm. "Suga?" He asked, opening his eyes to see a panicked looking silver boy. "What is it?"

"In my eye! You blew it in my eye!" Daichi went into panic mode.

"Really? Oh my god, I'm sorry Suga! Do you need help getting it out?" Daichi continued to splutter out apologies until Suga started laughing. It was infectious, and Daichi hesitantly laughed with him. "Um, Suga?" He asked in confusion, still trying to laugh and pretend that everything was all ok. Meanwhile, Suga was practically cackling at Daichi, holding on to the darker haired boy as if he needed support.

"I was _joking_ , Daichi! Oh my god, your face! It was priceless!" Daichi grumbled about how mean Suga was, but after a while he joined in. It was nice to laugh with Suga, and it was incredible when the silvery haired angel of a boy didn't remove his arm, just kept leaning on Daichi. After a while, Suga left to go home and eat with his family, but Daichi could still feel Suga's fingers on his cheek and the silver haired boy's arm around his shoulders.

2.

The times around when they were nine years old was really only when Daichi first started remembering it happening, but that wasn't when it was very frequent. And it wasn't like Daichi was willing to return the favor and take Suga's eyelashes from his cheek to be wished on by the silver haired boy. There was one time, though, when Suga was in a particularly mischievous mood that Daichi could remember. It wasn't in the time when it was very frequent, it was only a year after the time Daichi could remember from when they were nine years old.

Daichi and Suga lived near each other, only a block away, so they got to spend a lot of time together. They decided to start playing a sport together, and they chose volleyball because it looked fun. They were practicing with a few other kids in the neighbourhood, laughing and not really taking the game seriously, when Suga did the thing. The silvery haired boy was suddenly very close to Daichi's face, peering at his cheek through narrowed eyes.

By this time, Daichi was used to Suga randomly invading his personal space. He didn't get flushed whenever Suga did it anymore, just stood still till Suga moved out of his personal space. It had happened a lot, and he knew that if he got blushy or anything like that Suga was sure to point it out, asking if he had a sunburn or something along those lines. And no, Daichi didn't.

But while Daichi was all acustomed to this kind if behavior from Suga at this point, the other boys and girls that they were playing volleyball with were not. "Um, Suga? What are you doing to Daichi?" Asked a little girl with brown hair and wide eyes. Had they not both been boys she would have thought Suga was about to kiss Daichi like her parents kissed, but she didn't think two boys could do that. Could they? She was suddenly very unsure, and resolutely decided to ask her Mom and Dad about it when she went back to her home.

"Just a second," Suga mumbled under his breath, and Daichi severely doubted that anyone had actually heard distinguishable words other than him and Suga. The silvery haired angel of a boy got just a little bit closer before sweeping his hand lightly and gently across Daichi's cheekbone. "Almost got it," Suga whispered, his breath hot against Daichi's cheek.

A second later, Suga pulled away with a triumphant expression on his face. Daichi's eyelash was resting on his finger delicately, and as was their custom, Daichi leaned forward to blow it off with a wish and a slight puff of air. Suga was feeling a bit mischievous that day, however, and he blew it off his own finger before Daichi could. The darker haired boy stated at Suga in shock.

"Suga! That was rude!" Daichi scolded him. The silvery haired boy just laughed.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?"

Daichi folded his arms, attempting to look like an adult. "Nothing, I'm mature." Suga looked a little bit disappointed at this, so Daichi added, "But the next wish you make won't come true." Suga positively _beamed_  at that.

Quick as a whip, Suga said, "I wish for Daichi to get a girlfriend!"

3.

Daichi liked to read. He actually loved it, really. While playing games and things like that could be fun, daichi was completely able to pick up a book and spend all day with it and a pot of tea and he'd be perfectly content. There wasn't really a problem with it, his mom was ecstatic that she had picked out with a son that liked to read like she did. The only slight downside was that Daichi could start reading with plenty if time to get a good night if sleep if he only stopped soon, and then hours later realize there was only two hours before he was supposed to wake up in the morning.

It was partly became of the way he read. Whenever Dadchi was reading, it wasn't him reading. He became the character, fighting evil, becoming a better person, overcoming some truly great struggle, etc. Daichi completely immersed himself in the book, and just like that you couldn't reach him. His phone could be right next to him, ringing and vibrating and he wouldn't hear a single thing.

And so, one night he realized that it was actually really late already, and he had school the next day. He closed his book (this particular one being fantasy themed with a twist, they focused on the fantasy realm's contracted killers) and prepared for the next day and then got ready to go to bed. As he was drifting asleep, he checked the time. 11:11 P.M. Daichi could practically hear Suga in his head saying "Make a wish!"

So he did. The same wish he always made. He fell asleep with the thought of ash blonde hair and an angel smile.

4.

When the two boys were 15 years old, they had gotten into the habit of going over to each other's house every Friday and spending the night there, and they alternated who's house they would go to. They would spend all their time doing homework and things like that as soon as they got to each other's house and they'd be finished soon. Sometimes they'd practice volleyball together, sometimes they'd play video games, sometimes they'd just talk about stupid stuff together.

That particular day, they had practically a mountain load of schoolwork they had to get done, and by the time the two boys had actually finished it was already time to eat dinner. They were at Suga's house, and his mom absolutely would not let them eat dinner separately. Even though the boys still had some work to do, she wouldn't budge on them all eating together. Eventually, Daichi and Suga just decided that they had all night, it was fine.

After they are, the boys went back to working on their homework. When they finally finished, it was 10:30 P.M. and they didn't really feel like going outside or to a court or playing video games. So they simply sat on Suga's bed and talked about nothing and everything. As it got later in the night, their conversations got steadily deeper and deeper (in a totally figurative sense of course).

Suddenly, Suga said, "Daichi! It's 11:11! Make a wish!" Daichi turned and saw that that was the time. He didn't even have to think about what he wanted to wish for, it had always been the same thing since around the time when he was only nine years old.

He looked at Suga, with his wide, warm brown eyes looking excited. He remembered eyelashes and wishing for a chance with Suga. It was ways worded along those lines. When he was nine it was more like "Suga will like me back?" When he was twelve it was like, "Maybe could Suga date me?" And just now, he realized he didn't need magic from time or from eyelashes.

He had been ready for a while now.

As soon as the time turned to 11:12 P.M. Daichi did something both very stupid and very brave on a crazy little random impulse. He and Suga were sitting right next to each other on Suga's bed thighs touching and shoulders knocking, and it took such little effort to turn his head. To lightly use his hand and move Suga's face to be right in front if his, only a few centimeters apart. To close that distance without hesitation, and kiss Suga like he was the only person in the whole, wide, crazy world.

I'm making my wish come true, Daichi thought.

And he was struck scared for a moment, because Suga wasn't kissing back.

But then, right before Daichi would have pulled away and apologized, Suga kissed back.

And Daichi realized that while Suga was an angel, he sure kissed like a sly little devil.

  
5.

"It was always you, Y'know. Whenever I made wishes. In some form or another, I'd wish for you to feel the same way or something like that." Daichi commented with a soft voice. Him and Suga were star gazing, three years after they had gotten together that night. They had something if a comfortable quiet between them, their hands interlaced and their hearts beating in time with each other.

"Oh? Funny coincidence, that was always what I wished for too. The other way around, of course," Suga replied. While the two boys weren't whispering, their voices were mellowed out and soft. Not because they had to be, simply because it came as naturally to them in that moment as breathing air.

"Huh."

"Yeah."

A few moments later, "Hey Daichi?"

"Mmm?"

" . . . Do you believe in wishes? I always just kind of rd you to wish. But did you ever believe that because you wished, it would come true?"

"Well . . . I think anyone who genuinely wishes wants to believe, at least a little bit. And I don't know, I just never really thought about it, but," Daichi gently brushed his thumb over Suga's knuckles, " . . . I mean, I always wished for you. And you always wished for me. Maybe my wish was granted because I was given the courage needed to make my wish come true. Maybe wishes come true in unexpected ways."

"Daichi?"

"Yeah?"

"You get really deep at night."

"Yeah."

A few more moments passed, and Suga pinged up at the sky. "See that really bright star?"

"Um . . . Yes."

"Well there's a much dimmer one just to its left. We should wish on it, for old times sake."

"Okay."

" . . . Daichi?"

"Mmm?"

"If you only ever wished for me, what do you wish for now?"

Daichi smiled a little bit up at the dark yet simultaneously lit up sky, and felt the hand that wasn't holding Suga's reach into his pocket really subtlety and touch the small, ring sized box.

"Can't tell you. Otherwise, it won't come true."


End file.
